shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Margeliot
Margeliot is the friendship between Margo Hanson and Eliot Waugh from The Magicians fandom. Canon Season 1 UNAUTHORIZED MAGIC Eliot walks in with a woman. The woman says Hi and introduces herself as Margo. She looks Quentin over and tells Eliot that he’s not that cute, which Eliot doesn’t get. Margo and Eliot start to lead Quentin through the school and explain the disciplines when two of the third year class walk by. Quentin asks who they are, but Eliot tells Margo not to tell him, or he’ll be scared. Margo says that maybe he should be scared, and Eliot call her dramatic. They explain that most of the students from that class went missing and no one knows what happens but it’s most likely murder. Margo tells him to stay on the garden path, and Eliot says they should find something magic to smoke. THE SOURCE OF MAGIC Quentin walks by the Physical Kids Cottage and hears Margo and Eliot. He watches as Eliot turns on the bbq with magic. Eliot see’s him along with Margo and they both call him over. Eliot says that they don’t have all day and Margo says that they’re drunk, and Eliot says that they do have all day. CONSEQUENCES OF ADVANCED SPELLCASTING Eliot is lying on Margo’s lap, both watching Quentin and Alice from across the room. Margo asks about Eliot’s obsession with Quentin, the flavor of the month. Eliot tells her that he’s a high strung super nerd and that they love those. They both laugh and go back to observing the two. Season 4 THE SERPENT Josh is glad to see Margo and Fen back and has some good news. He opens a basket with a talking bunny, that has a message from Quentin. Eliot’s alive. Trapped in a mind prison, but alive. Margo is completely in shock, and doesn’t really listen to Josh’s second point. She asks Josh if Quentin’s sure that Eliot’s alive. Josh says yes. She tells Josh she's leaving to go save Eliot. He asks how, since she doesn’t really have a plan and asks her to stay for the feast, since he invited the foremost. She asks who that is, and he explains that the foremost was once able to expel evil spirits from his people using special weapons. Margo asks if this means that there’s a chance to save Eliot, and Josh says yes. At the banquet, Margo finds out that the only way for her to get to the foremost is to no longer be queen of Fillory. Fen asks Margo to talk but Margo just tells her to do it, shocking Fen. She tells her to do it again, but Fen doesn’t understand. She tells her to overthrow her now or she’ll never forgive her. It’s the only way she can get the one thing that can save Eliot. Fen pulls herself together and tells Margo that she needs to have a word with the guard. Moments Season 1 Unauthorized Magic * Eliot calls Margo the interruption Quentin's been waiting for. * Eliot and Margo sit with Quentin. * Margo and Eliot decide to tag along with Q. * Eliot and Margo slip away once they get to the party. * Eliot asks Margo how his hair looks, and she says good. The Source of Magic * Eliot and Margo check on Alice and Quentin. * Margo and Eliot are lying on the couch in the cottage. Consequences of Advanced Spellcasting * Margo and Eliot welcome Quentin and Alice to the cabin. * Margo watches Eliot take Quentin away. Quotes Fanon Many fans of the series consider the two's friendship as one of the best parts of the show, going so far as to say it's the heart. Season 4 Episode 10 All That Hard Glossy Armor made many fans cry, given how it finally showed how much Margo missed Eliot and how deep their friendship went. Fans were disappointed and found it out of character for Margo to not go and save Eliot at the end of The Secret Sea. On AO3, Margeliot is the most written relationship for Margo and the second most written for Eliot. It's also the second most written in The Magicians (TV) tag. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : Photos 103 Margeliot (1).gif 305 Margeliot (1).gif 311 Margeliot (1).gif 313 Margeliot (1).gif 410 Margeliot (1).gif Variations :Marqueliot refers to the ship between Margo, Quentin Coldwater and Eliot References Navigation